Ginny and the Valintines Day Dance
by DarkAngelChick
Summary: ginny wants to go to the dance with harry so will she or will she not? read and you'll find out. please read and review. thanks! :) **FINISHED** :) i added a disclaimer and my authers note in my story (i didnt the 1st time i put this story on the 'net)


Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful JKR!!! I only own Claire (Ginny's friend) so there! At least I own someone in this story!! (  
  
A/N: I wrote this before GoF but I haven't had the courage to put this on the 'net so that's why Harry doesn't really have feelings 4 Cho anymore and he and what's-her-face Parvati or whatever they never really liked each other 'member? Well I'll letcha read my story but if u got questions IMK me when I'm on! ( Luv Samantha Ashley-Marie (cant say last name)  
  
Ginny and the Valentine's Day Dance   
  
"Attention, attention! Quiet please!" Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, rapped on the table at breakfast, trying to get the attention of the students. Eventually, the four tables of students grew quiet and the Great Hall was silent. "The Muggle Studies class is studying about Muggles your age. We have decided that this year, we will have something that many Muggle schools hold." He stopped, leaving a dramatic pause, then, "A Valentines dance!"  
  
Murmur spread out between the tables. A dance? For Valentine's Day? At Hogwarts? This was unheard of! Valentine's Day hadn't been celebrated for four years, not since Lockhart was a teacher! "Now, I'm sure that none of you have appropriate clothing for this occasion, so a school outing has been planned for next week to go into London and purchase something. If you don't have any money with you, we will be stopping by Gringotts on the way. Any more questions may be directed toward the Muggle Studies class" After this fill-in, nobody had any questions, and finished their breakfast.  
  
The dance was the topic of conversation in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, three sixth years, huddled around the fire.  
  
"This sounds like a great opportunity to learn about Muggles," commented Hermione.  
  
"But you are a Muggle, Hermione. And besides, aren't we supposed to be having fun?" answered Ron. "Or is that a concept you don't understand?"  
  
"Oh, do shut up, Ron," said Hermione teasingly.  
  
"Ron's right," said Harry. "I think we should just enjoy ourselves."  
  
They continued their conversation, unaware of a pair of bright, brown eyes staring at them, Harry in particular. These eyes belonged to Ginny, Ron's little sister who was a year behind him. This will be my chance to tell him, she thought to herself. How will I know if he likes me if he doesn't know I like him? Ginny had a major crush on Harry. I have to tell him, but I can't. What if he doesn't like me? I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school! Besides, I'm pretty sure that he likes that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. I'll never have a chance against her. She's pretty, and in the seventh year. Why would he want to go out with somebody in the fifth year? These thoughts filed Ginny's head. You have to do it, Ginny, she told herself. You have to.  
  
The weekend came and the school set out to London. Ginny's family wasn't exactly wealthy, so she had to use her money for the rest of the year to buy her dress.  
  
"It's perfect," squealed one of Ginny's friends when she came out of the dressing room wearing it. And it was. It was sleeveless, with thin, dark blue spaghetti straps. The dress was a medium blue with light blue sequins, and it swept the ground.  
  
Blue, thought Ginny. Perfect. It's his favorite color. I'm sure he'll love the dress. Maybe telling him I love him won't be so hard.  
  
The common room was buzzing with excitement the night before the Valentine's Day dance. Everybody was talking about who was taking who.  
  
Wow, I'm surprised Harry didn't ask Cho. He could get any girl he wanted. Ginny tried to get such thoughts out of her mind.  
  
The "Three Musketeers" as they-Harry, Ron, and Hermione-were known, assumed their seats as usual, but Ron and Hermione were acting strange.  
  
"Something's different, I know," said Harry, approaching the two, "but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Well," started Hermione, "guess who asked me out to the dance?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea? Who?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Are we talking about Ron Weasley, or is this some guy I don't know about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know," said Ron sarcastically. "Which Ron did ask you to the dance?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Hermione, playing along, "but I think it was this one right here."  
  
"Now, y'all aren't getting mushy on me, are you?" said Harry concerned.  
  
"Of course not!" squealed Hermione, sounding offended. "What kind of people would we be then?"  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Ron said, kissing her on the nose. Hermione just giggled and left to the girls dorms.  
  
"Hermione had a good idea. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron."  
  
"I'm staying a bit longer. I still haven't finished that Potions assignment."  
  
The next day, nobody could pay attention in class. Not even Hermione. She sat in Professor Binns' class, writing suspicious-looking notes to Ron, covered in hearts.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione," Harry whispered, "don't you have better things to do?" Hermione just laughed.  
  
"I have a 115% in this class. Not paying attention for one day won't kill me!" She stopped. "I hope not, anyway," she added, causing Ron to double over in fits of laughter.  
  
Ginny couldn't pay attention in class either. Not even at lunch. While her friends gossiped about "how cute that Ravenclaw boy was," she stared absentmindedly at her food.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I just asked who......" Ginny went back into a trance, totally ignoring her peers.  
  
"Ginny, be honest, how do I look?" It was that evening, and one of Ginny's friends, Claire, was getting ready for the dance.  
  
"For the millionth time, you look great!" Claire had a date with a sixth year, Seamus Finnigan, so she was very self-conscious. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes.  
  
"You had better be getting ready soon, Ginny. The dance starts at 8:00."  
  
"Fine, Claire," Ginny said impatiently. "I'll get ready."  
  
"O.K.," said Claire. "You're getting as good as me."  
  
"Oh, do stop being foolish!" said Ginny, while breaking into a fit of giggles. After a few minutes in the bathroom, she came out.  
  
"Now it's your turn to be honest. How do I look?"  
  
"Marvelous!" cried Claire. "I love it!" Ginny had on her dress, with a pair of light blue shoes covered in glitter. Her hair was shining with glitter in the light, a charm she had gotten from her calendar, 365 Days of Magic- Charms and Spells for the Modern Witch, a present from Ron.  
  
"Are you telling the truth, or just trying to make me feel better?"  
  
"I'm being completely honest, I swear."  
  
"O.K.," said Ginny. "It's just about time to go," she said, eyeing the clock. "Let's go wait in the common room." Many other students were waiting down there as well. When the clock finally ticked to 7:55, they made there way to the Great Hall. All of the tables had been pushed to the side of the room. Sparkles were falling from the ceiling, showering them all. Up on the table where the teachers ate, there was a stack of C.D.s, and they were playing some music. On one side of the room, there were refreshments, and on the other, some chairs and small tables. As more and more students filed in, Ginny looked frantically for Harry. What she didn't know was that he was looking for her, too. Then, suddenly, she spotted him. He wore a pair of loose, light yellow pants and a dark blue shirt. She made her way towards him. When she finally reached him, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"H-hi, Harry," she sputtered nervously. "Nice dance, huh?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, I've never been to one before so I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh." This was followed by a lengthy silence.  
  
"Er, you look very lovely, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, thanks," she replied. Do stop being so stupid, she told herself. Just get to the point. But she couldn't think of anything to say. She was watching Hermione and Ron dancing, and pointed it out to Harry.  
  
"Look at them," she said. "My brother and Hermione, a couple. Go figure." This caused Harry to laugh, and she joined in.  
  
"Well, if isn't Potter," came a sneering voice from behind, belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry, already annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing, really, I just overheard you laughing. Weasel and Mudblood do make a good couple, don't they?"  
  
"Take that back!" Harry growled.  
  
"Ooh, mad are you? I'm so scared," Malfoy said sarcastically, with a look of mock horror on his face. Ginny stepped in.  
  
"You leave him be, Draco. He did nothing to you!"  
  
"Hey look, guys," Draco called to Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter's got a girlfriend." As if on cue, they started laughing, and repeating, "Potter's got a girlfriend, Potter's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Do shut up!!" yelled Ginny hotly. Draco got up in her face.  
  
"Or what?" he said threateningly.  
  
"Or I will do something that you will not appreciate and I will probably later regret."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure." What could a little fifth year like that possibly do to me? Draco thought. Ginny worked her way to the teachers table.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, please," she told the man at the table, "but I have an announcement to make. May I please use the microphone?"  
  
"Sure, here," he said, handing it over.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting you, but I would like everybody to be aware that Draco Malfoy wears bunny slippers and sleeps with a blankie. Thank you, that is all." All of the students burst into laughter, all that is, except Draco.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on her..." he mumbled, thinking of the worst thing to do to her.  
  
"Oh, hello Draco," Ginny said, as if nothing had just happened. "What seems to be the matter? You look a bit flushed; perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Although she was talking smoothly, she had to work very hard to control her laughter.  
  
"How," he started angrily, "did you find out about that?"  
  
"I have my ways, wizard boy," she said, and left Draco to ponder over that. She found Harry once again, sitting at a table.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny. Um, listen, I just wanted to tell you thanks for what you did back there, I mean, standing up for me, and all." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "It was nothing." She paused, and then started. "Harry, there's something I want to tell you," while at the same time, Harry said "Ginny, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"O.K., Ginny," he said. "You go first."  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I have a major crush on you and that I have ever since I first met you and I was hoping you'd feel the same way but I don't blame you if you don't because I'm a fifth year and all and you probably like Cho Chang; she's so much prettier and good at Quidditch, and, and." This was just one continuous sentence, and it all came out pretty fast. Amazingly, Harry took this all in.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to tell you that I do like you, and I would have told you before, but, well, you know, I couldn't think of how to say it." Ginny nodded knowingly.  
  
"Well, that came as a surprise," she said. "I would have never thought that somebody like you would like somebody like me. I mean, you're Harry Potter, and I'm, well, I'm nobody."  
  
"Don't say that, Ginny. You're somebody to me. Oh, by the way, I got something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little package. He handed it to Ginny. When she opened it, she found a locket on a gold chain. The front was engraved with roses and lilies of the valley. When she opened it, on one side was a picture of Harry waving at her, and on the other, in fancy lettering, was written: To Ginny, with Love From Harry  
  
"Thanks you!" she breathed. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Here. Let me help you put it on." He reached around her neck and fastened the clasp. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny, placing her arms around his neck. He put his on her waist. How did I ever get so lucky? thought Ginny. This is turning out to be a better night than I expected. After their dance, they walked back to the common room together.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Harry," she said sleepily. "It's been a long night, but I had a great time."  
  
"Me, too," he said. Ginny started walking towards the girls' dorms. "Ginny,"  
  
Harry called after her, "come back here for a minute." Ginny turned around and walked back towards him. He pulled her by her waist up close to him. Their eyes met, and both knew what the other wanted. Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry.  
  
"You can't end a date without a kiss," she whispered in his ear. "Goodnight, Harry," she called from the stairway. And she found herself thinking, for the second time that day, How did I ever get so lucky?  
  
THE END 


End file.
